


Naive Youthful Sage

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night of the Ostara Ball, a celebration of spring approaching. Though not everything sparkles on this night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naive Youthful Sage

**Author's Note:**

> For Round 4 of the Stretch Your Boundaries Competition. Prompts: darkness, run, fantasy, transformation and "can't turn back now." Word Count: 2,117
> 
> For some reason I was listening to, "My Baby" by Jesse McCartney the whole time I was writing this.

Everywhere he looked she was nowhere to be found. At first he had thought she was with her friends during the Ostara Ball, but when he found them and they said they hadn't seen her it was becoming obvious she wasn't showing up. Which meant she could only be at one other place, Voldemort's side. More likely bed.

Rodolphus frowned as he stepped into the darkness of the corners so he didn't have to be in the bright lights of the party. He didn't feel like being there anymore knowing where his supposed wife was now. In the twinkling lights where everyone was having a good time, dancing with friends and laughing as they drinked spiked punch. With the band singing a jovial tune when what he wanted was something more dark and moody to replicate his own emotions into the air. To just infect the happy little piece of the world that continued to taunt him as he watched from the shadows.

With a scowl he leaned against the stone behind him, looking down to try and ignore the atmosphere just a foot away. It wasn't very easy when someone would stumble into his world and consequently into him, jostling them both in their drunk stupor, only one had said, "Sorry," before they were laughing again and he knew it was more out of courtesy than actually giving a damn about having run into him like that. Maybe if he snuck some brooms in the drunks would try and fly only to crash and get sent to the infirmary. Particularly the one that had apologized when they hadn't even meant it-

A flash of green to his right caught his narrowed eyes and he turned, blinking when the lights shined too bright for a moment and it took a second for his vision to clear. That would have to be his next mission. Getting rid of those damn faerie lights.

The green fabric spun, sequin beads catching the light as the girl twirled for a few seconds, stumbling when it became too fast. His eyes raised over the dress, the see-through fabric like petals falling around long legs with an extended hem in back that brushed against the top of thin ankles. The color of sage became solid further up, just above the mid-thigh mark and he wondered briefly how it had passed school regulation. It moved back to her waist then hugging at the frame and he followed the pattern of lace ontop to the bust. The corner of his lip curled up at the wondeful view due to the sweetheart neckline. His eyes raised up just as light pink lips parted, moving as she spoke to someone in the crowd. The corners turned down a moment later and he grinned, waiting for the quick turn as the girl stormed away from whomever must have come with her to the dance.

He pushed off against the wall, following the shadow path along the edge of the room, eyes on deep red hair in some complicated updo, catching the glimmer of a zipper in back. It was always good to know where that was so he wasn't fumbling later.

For now he just enjoyed the view of the walking woodland fantasy as she stepped from the room and into the hall.

He followed after quickly, not wanting to let the date she had come with track her down and apologize before he could get to her. Rodolphus extended his hand, clasping it on her bare shoulder, "Excuse me," he felt her stiffen for a moment then she was turning so he met green eyes, glimmering from the tears collected at the bottom. Lily Evans, well, this was just perfect. "Lily? I almost didn't recognize you," her lashes came down as she blinked, light sage colored the lid, the silver flecks mixed in catching distant rays of the flashing lights. "You look like a swan in that gown. The transformation is celestial."

With her eyes open now, the tears starting to run down her cheeks, her lips tilted up into a small if puzzled smile, "Thank you," her hands raised to brush the wet streaks from her face with the back of her palm, "You're not bad yourself."

He offered up a smile, "The party's just started. Why are you running away?" Rodolphus let his hand fall from her shoulder now, brushing his fingertips down her arm as he lowered his own back to his side.

Her face resumed it's earlier frown, "James said I look like a snake."

Her boyfriend was right. Dressed up in green and silver with the pattern of the lace looking close to scales and the longer part of the hem easily representing the form of a tail, she did look like a serpent. "I think the look suits you. Sage, right?" At her nod he grinned, "It's lighter than Slytherin's green, but perhaps he couldn't tell the difference in the light? Kind of difficult to believe he would make such a mistake. Maybe he got his glasses mixed up with someone elses."

Soft laughter filled the air and he resisted the urge to smirk when it was cut off by the hand she held to her mouth a moment later. "I shouldn't-"

"What? Is laughing a crime over at Gryffindor?" When her laughter filled the hall again he reached out to clasp his fingers lightly along her wrist, pulling her hand from her mouth, "Don't hide it," he raised it to his own, brushing his lips over the the back of her hand. "It's beautiful."

The light flashed at just the right angle for him to see the light shade of red on her cheeks, "I..." he pressed his lips back to her hand, watching the color grow darker. "Could you escort me back?" Even without the light he could clearly see the red in the darkness.

He smiled as he lowered her hand, "Of course," curling his fingers between hers he twisted through the hallways, walking up a flight of stairs before stopping infront of a wall.

It trembled before shifting, a door forming in the center and he moved forward to pull it open, only hesitating when he felt a slight strain on his arm to glance over his shoulder at Lily. "You okay?"

"Yes, it's just..."

"Just what?" he gave a ressearuing smile as he stepped back the door swinging open silently behind him, seeing her eyes widen he took the few last steps until she was in the room with him and the door closed just as quietly as it had opened. By now it would have dissolved the entranceway from the wall. "Lily?"

"I... I can't turn back now."

He ran his fingers over the back of her hand as he stepped around her, "Let me help you," standing behind her now Rodolphus had let go of her hand. Instead he leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of her neck as he pulled the zipper down, repeatedly pressing his lips along her the back of her neck as his hand lowered to push the dress further down as his other hand lingered over her back and each bit of skin revealed before the dress fell around her ankles. He wrapped a hand around her waist to rest on her stomach, running circles over the soft skin as he redirected his kisses to the side of her neck, moving up to her ear to trail the edge with his tongue.

A moan filled the air and he reached with his one free hand between them to pull his tie away from his neck, letting it fall to the floor, the rest of his clothes soon following. He stepped forward out of his shoes moving her with him only to stop once they were away from the pile of clothes. Making sure he had a firm grip on her he lifted her into the air just enough to raise his foot, toes snatching at the strap of her heel to give a soft pull and letting gravity due the rest so it fell to the floor. The other one was soon off as well and he set her back down after kicking the footwear out of the way and resumed his attack on her exposed neck.

He rested his cheek on her shoulder, running his tongue along the nape of her neck. " _Rodolphus_ ," his name slipped out with her next moan and he nipped at the wet skin to hear a louder moan soon after.

He didn't need another to know what she wanted, though he still planned to make her wait. The bed would simply be more comfortable and led her over until the front of her knees was no more than a centimeter from the edge and he turned her around, lowering his hands to grab at the waistband of her panties. He threw a glance down before smirking up at her, "How did you know my favorite color was silver?"

Her lips were suddenly on his and he wordlessly casted a spell so the last shred of her clothes fell to the floor. At the intense press of her lips he raised a hand to cradle the side of her cheek so he could pull away, lips parting but she spoke before him, "No talking."

Rodolphus leaned back so he wouldn't be caught off guard again, and ran his fingers over her cheek, "Patience, sweetling." he lowered his hand to her shoulder, pressing forward to send her falling back onto the comforter, pressing his fingers along her waist to let her know to scoot back more.

With her on her back and neither of their legs falling off the edge of the bed now he leaned down to take a rosy nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly at the nub as his hand raised from her waist to pinch the other one between his thumb and forefinger. An encouraging moan came from above and he twisted the nipple, feeling it harden beneath the touch. He parted his lips so his tongue could circle around the other repeatedy as Lily's moans got louder.

Keeping those actions going he lowered his other hand between them until he reached the apex of her legs and his fingers were covered in her arousal. He dipped them down into the folds to collect some more before moving the hand back up and let go of the nipple previously held softly between his teeth. He moved his soaked fingers over it now, giving little twists and pulls until she was saying his name again. Rodolphus let go then leaned down to catch the nipple in his mouth once more and cleaned off the liquid with his tongue as he aligned his hips with her own.

He licked the last trace away just as he pressed forward into her, a groan slipping out from him as he felt her warmth around him, sliding in easily due to her arousal. With a last nip at her nipple he let go, trailing his hand down to push her legs further apart so he could sink in deeper. She must have got the message as her legs wrapped around his waist and he could feel the soles of her feet pressed lightly into his back as he moved slowly inside of her. "Lily," he pressed a kiss to her lips, "Golden serpent."

Her moan filled the air right next to his ear and he kissed at her neck as he moved, urging her to moan louder with each lave of his tongue, each time he gripped the skin softly between his teeth as he sucked on the flesh.

She trembled suddenly, clenching down around him and he let himself go with her over the edge.

When he woke up he did a quick check that she was still lying on the bed beside him. A smirk pulled at his lips as he sat up, eyes lowering to her thighs and the specks of red along them. He doubted she had even felt it when he broke the barrier and he leaned forward, his smirk growing as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Thanks for the wonderful night sweetheart," when she didn't stir beneath him he added, "And for the honor of taking your virginity."

With a chuckle he pushed himself up and got off the bed, leaning down to snatch the silver thong from the floor before retrieving his own clothes. Once they were on he walked out of the room, pushing his tongue into the traces of her arousal on the silver garment as the door sealed itself behind him.


End file.
